disneyjessiefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Emma And The Younger Man
'Emma And The Younger Man '''is the 7th episode of Season 1 of [[The Ross's|''The Ross's]], also the 7th episode overall. Summery Emma starts dating a man who is much younger then she is and which later Jessie forbids her from dating him. Plot (Kevin Chamberlin) (The Ross's was taped in front of a live audience) In-Depth One day in New York Jessie was working around the apartment when suddenly Emma was happy and Jessie saw it as she came home from school. Emma what's got you so happy asked Jessie? Well if you must know I am seeing this wonderful young man and he is so younger then me said Emma. Really that younger how old is he like 13 17 asked Jessie? Better he is 14 years old and he's very hot said Emma. Wow Emma that's way young said Jessie. Well say that all you want but this is my relationship and I don't want you to tell me what I can or can't do said Emma. Emma this is not gonna work out with you both said Jessie. Emma soon walked away to see her new boyfriend. Later that day Emma and the the boyfriend who is named Johnny as they are having dinner. You know Emma I am having a great time tonight and I wanna pop the question of coming to my house said Johnny. Really I am having a great time too and I do wanna go to your house lets not tell my nanny because she will be mad if she found out said Emma. Soon Emma and Johnny went back to his house and they were hanging out and kissing and making out. Later that night at the apartment Jessie was wondering where Emma was at and she was super worried. Jessie are you alright asked Ravi? Yes but where is Emma she was supposed to be home few hours ago and its 10 o'clock at night said Jessie. Jessie don't worry I am sure that she is ok and she is gonna come home said Ravi. Jessie soon fell asleep on the couch as Ravi went to bed in his room. The next morning Emma and Johnny woke up and Emma found out that it was morning and she was shocked. Oh no I spent the night here Jessie is gonna kill me and ground me said Emma as she started to put her clothes on and ran out. Soon she came home and Jessie was still until she heard Emma come in and she woke up and she was not happy at all. Well well Emma where have you been asked Jessie? Well said Emma as she was trying to talk but she couldn't. I know you were with this young man said Jessie. So if I was what are you gonna do about it asked Emma? Well I can do this said Jessie as she took away Emma's cellphone and all of her other stuff. HEY!!!!!!!!! screamed Emma. I can do that and this you are grounded for a month and you are forbidden for ever seeing this guy he is not a guy for you to date somethings wrong with him said Jessie. Jessie this is my life said Emma. Well I don't care just stay away from him and it will be easy since your grounded for a month said Jessie. Soon Emma was sent to her room. Jessie I am glad you did the right thing said Bertram. Why you say that asked Jessie? Because while you two were fighting just now I did some searching on this guy Emma was dating and he is a criminal and was sent to prison for life said Bertram. Wow what did he do asked Jessie? Well thanks Bertram for helping me said Jessie. Jessie was glad that everything was normal again and after talking to Emma about what Bertram told her Emma now knows to never date men that are criminals. The End Trivia